plantsvszombiesfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Peashooter
|PvZ2 = }} :Może chodziło Ci o inny typ Peashootera? Peashooter '''(GW2 - Groszkostrzelec) to podstawowa roślina ofensywna. Strzela jednym groszkiem naraz, zadającym normalne obrażenia od uderzenia. Jest pierwszą dostępną rośliną w Plants vs. Zombies, Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time i Plants vs. Zombies Adventures. Występuje ona w każdej grze z serii. Wystrzeliwuje groch raz na 1,5 sekundy. Wystrzelony groch zadaje 1 NDS. Etymologia 'Peashooter' wywodzi się od groszku . Sama nazwa to połączenie 'pea' (groszek) i 'shooter' (strzelec). "Peashooter" jest to również rodzaj zabawki produkowanej w Ameryce. Zabawka ta jest oparta na dmuchawce, broni służącej do wydmuchiwania strzał z długiej, bambusowej rury. Wyraz 'Peashooter' jest także określeniem słabej broni, ludzie tak nazywają pistolety słabego kalibru. Ma to więc sens nazwania pierwszej rośliny tym określeniem, ponieważ Peashooter w dalszym etapie gry nie jest przydatny. Opis w Suburban Almanac Plants vs. Zombies Peashooter Peashooters are your first line of defense. They shoot peas at attacking zombies. '''Damage: normal How can a single plant grow and shoot so many peas so quickly? Peashooter says, "Hard work, commitment, and a healthy, well-balanced breakfast of sunlight and high-fiber carbon dioxide make it all possible." Cost: 100 Recharge: fast TŁUMACZENIE Peashooter Obrażenia: Normalne Peashooter'y sa twoją pierwszą linią obrony. Strzelają groszkiem w atakujące zombie. Jak pojedyncza roślina może rosnąć i strzelać tak wieloma groszkami tak szybko? Peashooter mówi: "Ciężka praca, zaangażowanie i zdrowe, dobrze przygotowane śniadanie z promieni słonecznych, bogate w błonnik i dwutlenek węgla sprawia, że wszystko jest możliwe." Koszt: 100 Odnawianie: Szybkie Plants vs. Zombies 2 Sun cost: 100 DAMAGE: Normal RANGE: Straight RECHARGE: Fast Peashooters are your first line of defense. They shoot peas at attacking zombies. "What is it like being famous?" asked the Peashooter while sipping his bottled water, "I can't talk right now, I'm finishing my merchandising deal. Hold my fir coat." TŁUMACZENIE Koszt: 100 Obrażenia: Normalne Zasięg: Linia prosta Odnawianie: Szybkie Peashooter'y sa twoją pierwszą linią obrony. Strzelają groszkiem w atakujące zombie. "Jak to jest być sławnym?" ''zapytano Peashootera popijającego swoją wodę, ''"Nie mogę teraz rozmawiać, kończę moją umowę promocyjną. Potrzymaj moją algierkę." Ulepszenia Plants vs. Zombies 2 Plant Food thumb|342px|Efekt Plant Fooda na Peashooterze Po użyciu Plant Fooda na Peashooterze, zamienia się on w Gatling Pea i zaczyna wystrzeliwać strumień 60 groszków w ciągu trzech sekund. Z kostiumem (Chińska wersja) Peashooter wystrzeliwuje 3 duże groszki. Jeden duży groszek zadaje po 30 NDS. System poziomów (Chińska wersja) Strategie Plants vs. Zombies Najlepiej jest zasadzić ich tyle ile się da. Należy je umieszczać zaraz po Słonecznikach, na rzędach 3-4-5. Gdy zdobędziemy potężne rośliny, takie jak Repeater lub Melon-pult, nie ma sensu go stosować. Również na dachu nie ma sensu go stawiać na 5 pierwszych liniach od komina. Plants vs. Zombies 2 Strategia się nie zmienia od pierwszej części, ale zaleca się zrobić ich maksimum 4 rzędy. Oczywiście lepiej stosować mocniejsze rośliny. Jak każda roślina strzelająca przed siebie jest bezskuteczny przeciw grobom, Excavatorom Zombie, kurczakom i łasicom. Galeria Ciekawostki Informacje ogólne *Peashooter, wraz z Sunflowerem i Wall-nutem, jest jedną z najpopularniejszych roślin, najpewniej dlatego, że występuje w każdej grze z serii i pojawia się np. na okładkach gier czy w innych mediach. *Wiele wizerunków Peashootera błędnie przedstawia go jako posiadającego tylne liście Repeatera, takie jak na maszynie w Slot Machine i na wielu innych promocjach marketingowych gry. *Peashooter przypomina Bellsprouta z serii Pokémon, i Deku Scrub z serii The Legend of Zelda. *Peashooter i Threepeater są jedynymi roślinami, które są figurkami w Plants vs. Zombies Risk. Charakterystyczne dla Plants vs. Zombies *Oryginalnie miał mieć inne liście. *Występuje w największej ilości minigier. *Peashooter jest jedyną rośliną, której nie kupujemy u Dave'a, i nie dostajemy jej po ukończeniu poziomu (nie wliczając roślin oficjalnie niewydanych). Charakterystyczne dla Plants vs. Zombies 2 *Peashooter jest jednym z sześciu roślin występujących w zwiastunie "Plants vs. Zombies 2", które walczą z zombie. Pozostałe rośliny to: Pea Pod, Bloomerang, Bonk Choy, Sunflower i Wall-nut. *Pomimo tego, że otrzymujemy go jako pierwszą roślinę, w Almanacu jest drugi. *Peashooter, wraz z Sunflowerem i Wall-nutem jest jedyną rośliną mającą kostiumy wyłącznie podczas określonej pory roku, święta, itp. **Są to jedyne rośliny nie posiadające stałego kostiumu. *Animacja podlewania Peashootera w Zen Garden jest taka sama, jak ta użyta w trailerze do Neon Mixtape Tour - Side A. Easter Eggi *W Battlefieldzie 4, na mapie Dawnbraker, występuje posąg Peashootera. Uważa się, że jest to reakcja na ogłoszenie Garden Warfare, które sparodiowało różne FPS-y, głównie Battlefielda 3 i CoD'a: Modern Warfare. *Wiele z tekstur Groszkostrzelca, a w szczególności jego listki i głowa, używanych jest dla innych roślin. *Peashooter pojawia się w edycji limitowanej dodatku do gry The Sims 3 pt. Nie z Tego Świata. Został tam nazwany "niezłomną dmuchawką". Jego zadaniem również było odstraszanie Zombie. Zobacz też *Peashooter (Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare) *Snow Pea *Repeater *Threepeater *Split Pea *Gatling Pea *Sweet Pea *Beeshooter *Pea Pod *Pea-nut *Fire Peashooter *Primal Peashooter en:Peashooter ru:Горохострел de:Erbsenkanone es:Lanzaguisantes vi:Peashooter pt-br:Disparervilha Kategoria:Rośliny Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies Kategoria:Rośliny z Plants vs. Zombies Kategoria:Rośliny z Plants vs. Zombies 2 Kategoria:Rośliny z etapu Dzień Kategoria:Rośliny z Player's House Kategoria:Player's House Kategoria:Dzień Kategoria:Rośliny ofensywne